


Glorybringer

by SkyWolfSong



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolfSong/pseuds/SkyWolfSong
Summary: Glory spread her wings once more and the two of them, Queen Glory and King Deathbringer of the RainWings and NightWings, flew down to where the sea of black, purple, blue, green, orange, yellow, and all sorts of other colours of dragon scales covered the floor of the rainforest.
Relationships: Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Glorybringer

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad

Glory had never considered ever becoming a queen.

She had never considered living in the rainforest.

She had never considered ruling two tribes.

But now that she was doing all those things...now that she had a crown on her head, the sounds of the rainforest around her, her two dragon tribes working together to create the new village below her...

She couldn't imagine living another life.

She loved it.

Jade Mountain Academy was doing well, she thought as she saw a beaming Kinkajou shoot across a platform in the tree over, flapping down to the ground where Moon was sitting.

Glory was glad Kinkajou found another friend to talk to, someone she could share adventures with, the kind of relationship Glory had with Tsunami, Sunny, Clay, and Starflight. A smile perched on her face, she spread her wings, intending to fly down and join her dragons.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Glory folded her wings, and turned to see the large black NightWing land on the platform. His dark eyes were blinking apologetically.

"Well," Glory said, as she felt Silver shift on her neck, the little sloth peering sleepily at Deathbringer. "Took you long enough."

"I had some work to do," Deathbringer said with a shrug. He smiled lazily at Glory, and felt herself returning the smile.

"Let's go and join the tribes." Glory spread her wings once more and the two of them, Queen Glory and King Deathbringer of the RainWings and NightWings, flew down to where the sea of black, purple, blue, green, orange, yellow, and all sorts of other colours of dragon scales covered the floor of the rainforest.

Life was good.


End file.
